chapter 1: A Kick ass date!
by fentonsgirl
Summary: Danny finaly gets the courage to ask his new friend ashley out and strange thins happen on the way!


Chapter 1:  
  
A kick ass date!  
  
It was saturday,and danny or daniel fenton was sitting in his room with ashley Writzmann, teaching her how to take control of her telipathic/supernatural  
  
powers. He was a little nervous becuase his good friends Sam and Tucker were out of town. He had a crush on this girl for a while now and everyday after school they would sit home and practice control on their powers together! Emotions are a big part about ashley's powers so every day they meditate and excersise.  
  
" Hey ashley i was thinking..." stammerd danny.  
  
" yeh danny?" ashley said staring at him with one eye open and the other closed.  
  
"M-maybe you'd like to um...."  
  
"Maybe I'd like to what danny?" ashely questioned  
  
he took a deep breath and sighed " Would you like to go out with me tonight?"  
  
" What you mean like on a date?" she said in a very excited voice.  
  
" Well yeh.." replied danny."Of course if you don't want to i'd--  
  
" I'd Totally love to go out on a date with you d-" ashley stoped and started to blush hard! " Uhh...hey i gotta go I-I'll see you later tonight ok BYE!!!" ashley ran out the door.  
  
As soon as ashley shut the door danny stood up and Shouted out loud!  
  
" YES WhOo HoO!" danny jumped up and down laughing and Happy out of his mind! Just then his sister jazz burst through the door"  
  
"Danny whats going in here? Wheres your friend ashley you guys were'nt kissing WERE YOU?!'' jazz exclaimed  
  
" Jazz relax! We weren't kissing!" danny shouted."Geez!well not yet anyway."  
  
" Then why did she zoom out the door all happy and jumpy screaming YEEEEESSSSS!!!!!!!?" jazz asked.  
  
" Really? Wow she must really like me!I just asked her out is all i did!" exclaimed danny.  
  
" You Did?! And she actually said yes?! What a brake through for my little bro I gotta go write this down!"  
  
jazz zoomed out the door. Danny flopped onto his bed, and sighed.  
  
" Crud i better get ready!" danny said to himself.  
  
A few minutes later danny walked to ashley's house.  
  
" Man am I nervous."sighed danny." He slowy knocked on the door. When ashley answered danny's jaw almost dropped! She was dressed beautifully,but not fancy. Danny decided since ashley was dressed so nicely he'd take her to a nice restruant. As they were walking a smog of light blue smoke can creeping out of danny's mouth. "OH great even when i'm on a date." danny said with a little dissopointment in his voice." It's ok ." ashley said." I'll wait here." " thanks.'' and with a flash of light danny went ghost and went to find the diturbence.  
  
Danny ran off and ashley was left behind but she was not upset. After 30 minutes of waiting ashley got a little worried. So she set off to look for him. When she found him he was pinned up against a wall and beaten kinda hurt but not that much. He needed help he couldnt get free from the monsterghost's cluthces. " Hold on danny I'll save you!!!!" cried ashley.  
  
The ghost was an ugly looking creature who looked vicious. It dropped danny and plunged toward ashley! she raised her and hand, and made a shield from her powers. IT hit it's head and was knocked out for a few seconds Then got right back up and smacked her across the face with one powerful paw. She flung across the ally and into a trash can, but she got right back up!  
  
" You little shit!" ashley shouted.  
  
She lifted both hands in the air, her eyes turned pure black, and with her powers she hit the ghost beast and flung it back across the ally into danny's fenton canister. Her eyes turned back to normal. Danny got up and ran to her turning back into his normal self.  
  
" Hey are you ok?" danny said putting one of his hands gently on her face. He supurised even himself by doing this She blushed and said: " I'm fine whadda 'bout you?" " Not so much let's go home." danny sighed.  
  
So they walked all the way home. When they got to ashley's house danny frowned and looked a bit sad. " What's wrong danny?" " well I guess it's just this didnt turn out like i wanted it to.It was well..." " Danny are you kidding me?! she shouted startiling him a bit." This was the best date of my life!!!!! I finally used my powers right and i got to beat the hell outta a ghost. I even saved you! This was a kick ass date!"  
  
" Thank you danny!" she said then bent over ang gave him a light kiss on his cheek. He blushed big time. " Good night." she said in a soft voice. Danny ran all the way home smiling and almost skipping. This was the best night of danny's life, but while skipping home he thought a bit about what that ghost thing was. Who sent it? What was it? Who was behind this?  
  
" I guess i'll have to fill in the holes myself, but for now....." Danny did a funny dance skipping and limping all the way home. 


End file.
